


death among the roses

by yanderekiryu100



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekiryu100/pseuds/yanderekiryu100
Summary: this is a poem I wrote for school and decided I liked it so I wanted to share it with you ^^





	

death among the roses

roses die as quickly as they are plucked

but their thorns stay ever present

their once vibrant petals shrivel and dry

as they fall and crumble away.

when I die it will be among the roses

their thorny arms welcoming me

their colour goes as does mine

but their thorns stay ever present

and even when I am nothing

but bones among these roses

the thorns still prick me in my sleep

death among the roses..

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
